


Voyeurisme

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Muscle Worship, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, une douche, et deux voyeurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurisme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Je n'ai pas d'excuses, tout ceci est de la faute de Heera qui m'a trouvé une photo d'un type asiatique et mousclé sous la douche. De là...
> 
> Bref, enjoy!

Hazel, à son époque, ne se serait jamais vue fixer un homme nu, surtout à ce point. Parce qu'elle était jeune, et puis que l'époque voulait ça, les gens étaient largement plus prudes. Maintenant, elle n'imaginait déjà pas les réactions de gens de son époque d'origine en sachant qu'elle était amoureuse de deux hommes, et qu'eux aussi, alors savoir qu'elle se faufilait dans la salle de bain quand l'un des deux se douchait juste pour le plaisir des yeux…

Leo lui était un enfant de son époque, et il se foutait du qu'en dira-t-on, il l'avait assez répété. Et quand il suivait Hazel et l'aidait à crocheter les loquets de salle de bain, il ne s'en voulait sans doute pas une seconde. Il profitait juste de la vue, Frank dans la vapeur de la douche brûlante, sa silhouette légèrement floue derrière le verre mouillé, l'eau qui coulait dans son dos musclé, jusqu'à ses fesses parfaites, ses muscles qui roulaient parfaitement à chaque mouvement.

Les deux voyeurs étaient silencieux, les yeux fixés sur le spectacle, le souffle court. Hazel eut même du mal à se sentir embarrassée quand Frank se retourna vers eux et manqua de se casser la figure en sursautant violemment. Pas quand cela laissait voir son torse parfait, ses yeux noirs d'encre, ses joues rougies par la chaleur… et puis le reste. Leo réussit à sortir de sa transe un peu avant elle.

"Euh… hello?"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire éclater de rire leur amant qui finit par ouvrir la porte de verre et leur faire signe de la rejoindre sous l'eau.


End file.
